


Unspoken Dreams

by LuvBusters



Category: The Real Ghostbusters
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, appreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23263075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuvBusters/pseuds/LuvBusters
Summary: Janine is feeling depressed because her friends are moving forward while she feels stuck. The guys decide to show her how much they appreciate her.
Relationships: Egon Spengler/Janine Melnitz
Kudos: 12





	Unspoken Dreams

It’s almost been six years since Janine had started working for the Ghostbusters. Ray thought they should do something to show their appreciation, especially since she’s seemed a bit upset the last few days. The others agreed and started pitching ideas amongst themselves. They finally decided to surprise her with taking her out to eat Friday night at one of her favorite restaurants. 

It’s Tuesday right before lunch as Peter is on his way downstairs. “Hey Janine! Don’t make any plans for Friday night, ok?” He casually strolled over to stand in front of her desk. 

Janine looked up at him over the top of her glasses. “And why not?”

“Just don’t. That’s all I’m saying.” He gave her a playful wink before heading to his desk. He stopped halfway when he heard a light sniffle. He backed up, giving her a concerned look. “You ok?”

“I’m fine, don’t worry about it,” Janine replied as she threw away the tissue she had wiped her nose with.

Of course, this only intrigued Peter more. “Seriously, what’s going on?”

Janine sighed as Peter sat down on the corner of her desk. “I’ve just been feeling - I don’t know - old?”

Peter frowned in confusion. “Old?”

“Yeah, you know - haven’t you ever felt like your life has gotten so sidetracked that there’s no way it’s ever gonna straighten out? Like you’re never gonna get to do the things you really wanted to do so you just settle for where you’re at?”

“Damn! That’s pretty deep, Janine! What brought this on?”

Janine sat up straighter in her chair. “In the last year, I’ve had to attend four of my friends’ weddings, one of which I was a bridesmaid in, and now I’ve just found out I’ve got a baby shower to go to! Another friend told me last week that she’s been promoted to General Manager where she works.”

Peter started to understand. “I see, and you’re feeling like you’re behind them, competing to catch up?”

Janine crossed her arms and gave him a very icy glare. “This isn’t my dream; it just started as something that would pay the bills. I’m not exactly where I thought I’d be by now,” Janine said bluntly.

“And exactly where did you think you’d be?” Peter asked, a smug grin on his face.

She looked at him, her eyes filling with tears. “It doesn’t matter,” Janine replied, wiping her eyes before the tears fell. “It’s not your problem.”

She stood and turned to go. But Peter jumped up, grabbing her by the arm. “Yes, it is. And I bet I know at least two things you thought you’d have by now.”

Janine stared at him. “What?”

“A ring on the left hand and kids.”

Janine jerked her arm loose from Peter's grip. “Who asked you?!” She hissed.

“I’ve heard you talk about it on your many personal calls you’ve made over the years while on the clock,” Peter replied coldly. “And we all know who’s kids you’d wanna have.”

“Shut up, Venkman!”

“Why don’t you just admit it?”

“Why doesn’t HE?!”

Peter released her arm, allowing her to go on her lunch break. He jumped slightly when the door slammed. He sighed heavily, shook his head and headed back upstairs. 

Egon and Ray were exiting the lab as Peter passed by. 

“What’s wrong, Pete? You look deep in thought,” Ray said. 

“I just had a chat with Janine. She’s really gonna need this dinner on Friday night. She’s very depressed. Hell, I wouldn’t even be surprised if she turns in her resignation!”

Their eyes widened in shock. 

“WHY?!” Egon asked.

“A lot of her friends are moving forward in their lives and she’s not.”

“Like what?” Ray asked.

“One friend got a promotion, then there’s the other stuff.”

“What other stuff?” Egon asked.

Peter looked directly at Egon with an expression of a mixture of anger and sadness. “Marriage, kids.”

Egon quickly looked down at the floor while Ray’s jaw dropped. 

“Iggy, if you really have feelings for her, you’ve gotta tell her,” Ray gently urged. 

Egon looked up to address Ray and Peter. “I am not ready to make a step as bold as marriage! Not yet.”

“Just make a step, Spengs. One. Step,” Peter said. 

***********************  
The rest of the week went by fairly quickly. A few calls had come in, generating more paperwork for Janine. But she was able to get it all done in time for her surprise on Friday. Peter had cryptically told her to be finished with her work by 5:30pm. So, it’s now Friday afternoon at 5:30pm. Janine sat back in her chair but was having a hard time sitting still. She had a suspicion that the guys were doing something for her work anniversary, but had no idea what exactly. 

Suddenly, all four men came downstairs, freshly showered and dressed in their usual after work attire. Janine stood, the guys all smiles as the walked up. 

“Ok guys, what’s going on?” Janine asked with a huge smile of her own.

Peter stepped forward, looping her arm through his. “Well, m’lady, we are taking you out for dinner!” 

“Yeah! One of your favorite restaurants!” Ray said excitedly. 

“But first, we have this for you,” Winston said, handing Janine an envelope. 

She released her arm from Peter’s grip and accepted the envelope. She opened it immediately. Her eyes began to glisten with tears as she opened the card. It was a cream colored card with a yellow rose on the front. In gold letters, it read: “To a Wonderful Lady”

The verse inside read: “Thank you for all that you do.” Then each Buster had written their own personal message. 

“Thanks Janine - you work so hard all the time. We appreciate you. Love, Ray”

“We don’t say it enough but you do a great job keeping the business going smoothly and keeping us in line. Thank you - Winston.”

“Big J - I’m keeping this short and sweet. Thanks. Sincerely, Dr. V”

She lightly giggled after that one. Then, she read the last one. 

“Janine, you are a very special woman and I cannot begin to express my feelings. But you are an exceptional person and office manager. Looking forward to many more years with you. Thank you. Love, Egon.”

She did a good job holding back her tears. She hugged each of the guys, lingering a bit longer with Egon. 

“Ok, let’s get going before you start bawling over everybody!” Peter said with a smirk. 

They all got into Ecto-1 and headed out. Janine squealed in delight when they pulled into the parking lot of Mama Maria’s Italian Restaurant. 

Peter had made reservations so the hostess seated them immediately. Janine’s excitement was obvious. The guys smiled. The waiter took their orders. While they were waiting for their food, Janine started the conversation.

“Thanks guys. Is this for my work-aversary?”

“Yep! Six years!” Peter replied. They all clinked their water glasses in a toast. 

Soon, everyone’s food arrived. They enjoyed fun conversation while eating. As predicted by Egon and Ray, Peter and Janine over indulged a bit with the wine. But since it was a celebration, they allowed it. 

Later, Janine split her dessert with Egon. She ordered a chocolate lava cake, served with two scoops of vanilla ice cream on top, drizzled with chocolate syrup. Egon’s love of chocolate (or anything sweet) is well-known, and Janine wanted to share it. 

She had a little drop of chocolate on the corner of her mouth; Egon took a napkin and dabbed it off. Janine blushed prettily as the others hid their smiles. 

Afterwards, Winston got behind the wheel with Ray up front. Egon and Peter sat in the back with Janine in the middle. She was still giggling from the wine. 

Ecto-1 pulled up outside Janine’s apartment building. Egon stepped out first and politely helped Janine out. He walked her to her apartment while the others waited in the car. 

“He’d better at least kiss her!” Ray said.

“If he’s not back in five minutes, we’re leaving!” Peter said. 

“What if that’s too quick?” Winston asked.

“Then I guess he’ll just have to stay!” Peter laughed a little too loudly. 

Janine unlocked her door. “Wanna come in?” Her eyes looked at Egon with pure love; she wasn’t as drunk as he had thought.

“I would but the others are waiting,” he replied. “I hope you enjoyed tonight?”

Janine smiled brightly. “Oh I did! Thank you guys so much! It really helped me feel better!”

“Peter mentioned that you had a difficult week?”

“Eh, just me having a pity party.”

“So you’re no longer upset about your friends’ accomplishments?”

“No, I’m happy for them.”

“What about your own happiness? You’re not going to quit working for us, are you?”

“Never. I realized tonight that first of all, I have the most unique job in New York. Probably the world! Besides, I could never abandon you guys; my guilt would kill me! And second, it’s not every day you work for people who genuinely appreciate their employees. I know you guys get busy and forget. But you’re out there risking your lives. How can I hold that against you?”

Egon smiled, taking Janine’s hands in his. “I do apologize that at times, we do forget to say thank you. Perhaps we can show it during those times?”

A warm smile spread across Janine’s lips.

Egon continued. “I also realize that you feel that your friends are moving forward.”

Janine hung her head down, a little embarrassed that Peter had told him. 

Egon’s fingertips tilted her chin, lifting her head up to look at him. “What I wrote in that card had a double meaning. You are a very special woman to me. It is difficult for me to express my feelings. And when I wrote that I’m looking forward to many more years with you, I didn’t necessarily mean at work.”

Janine’s eyes widened. “Egon, what are you saying?” Her heart was beating so fast, she thought it was going to burst out of her chest.

“I’m trying to say that I love you. Please don’t get discouraged. I honestly can’t see a future without you in my life. I would like to start courting you properly, if that’s ok with you?”

“Oh yes! Of course it’s ok!” Janine replied. 

“Also, don’t tell Peter that I told you, but your next paycheck will begin reflecting a suitable pay raise.”

Janine almost cried with happiness. 

“You’re still young, Janine. You have plenty of time for other things, like marriage and …,” he cleared his throat. “And …. children.” His face blushed profusely.

Janine wrapped her arms around his waist, stepping closer to him. “Oh Egon, just hearing you say those three little words is what I really needed.” 

To her surprise, Egon was the first one to initiate a long kiss on the lips. 

Just then, they heard Peter’s voice carrying up the stairwell. “Hey Spengs! Unless you’re planning on spending the night, we need to go!” Then he hysterically laughed as he returned to the vehicle.

The couple smiled and blushed. 

“Well,” Egon said, “I guess I need to go. I don’t move that quickly.” He grinned sheepishly. 

Janine smiled back. “That’s fine. I usually don’t move that fast either. Although I’d make an exception for you,” she purred. “But, let’s move slowly. I love romance.”

Egon placed another quick kiss on her lips. “So do I.” He turned to leave but stopped to add one last remark. “I like delayed gratification. It will make our time together more …. pleasurable.” 

Janine felt her knees almost buckle, especially when she saw Egon wink playfully. She closed the door, leaning against it. “Wow! That just made it all worth it!” She started to get ready for bed. Janine was extremely happy with her life. “The best really does come to those who wait,” she thought to herself.


End file.
